


mind over matter

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Not long after becoming a couple, Clara and the Doctor have to unexpectedly spend a night apart, and Clara becomes a bit frustrated by the whole situation.





	mind over matter

Clara huffed as her eyes snapped open, and stared up at the darkened ceiling.

_This is stupid_ , she thought for the hundredth time since she’d laid down to go to sleep. _What kind of planet doesn’t let couples sleep together?_

She and the Doctor had spent the whole day together, talking with the city leaders and trying to figure out what the problem was. Dinner had been a community affair, with everybody sitting at long tables, eating and talking and enjoying the time together.

But as soon as dinner ended, the separation began. Clara had been ushered into one large building with all of the women, while the Doctor had disappeared with the crowd of men. It was then explained to Clara that the men and women slept separately, in completely different buildings. Even the married couples slept apart, only sharing a bed for the purpose of procreation.

Clara had been given a choice of having her own bed, or sharing with some of the other women, and decided to have her own bed, at least for the first night. She liked the women she had gotten to know, but not being able to share a bed with the Doctor had thrown her for a loop, and in her annoyance and frustration, thought it was best to be alone.

It wasn’t as if she and the Doctor had never slept apart since becoming a couple, but recent events had brought them even closer, and she missed him so much that there was an ache in her chest.

There was also an ache between her legs, and she huffed again as she shifted. Their relationship had become physical not too long ago, and though the Doctor could still be a bit of an arse, he had proved to be a very attentive lover, and much of their time in the TARDIS lately had been spent in either his or her bed.

As such, she missed the feel of him next to her, the sensation of his fingers on her skin, his lips on hers, his narrow hips between her thighs -

“Stop it,” she hissed to herself, swallowing hard as she gripped the sheets in her fingers. The ache between her legs intensified, and it was so tempting to slip her hand down her shorts, but it seemed rude to masturbate in what was essentially a guest room in someone else’s house.

However, her mind had taken over, and she bit down on her lip as her eyes drifted closed. She kept a firm grip on the sheets to keep from actually touching herself, but squeezed her thighs together as she let thoughts of the Doctor flood her mind. It still felt wrong, but at this point, it was probably the only way she’d be able to sleep.

Her mouth fell open in a soft gasp when her orgasm finally hit, her head tipping back, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand as she rolled onto her side, trying not to make too much noise as she held her thighs tightly together to make the sensation last.

Eventually, she calmed, and took a deep breath as she rolled onto her back once more. She stared at the ceiling for a minute, listening to the sound of her own breathing, and then turned over to grab her phone from where she’d slipped it between the mattress and the bed frame. She tapped out a quick message, hoping the Doctor still had his phone nearby.

_Miss you._

A reply came through a couple of minutes later. _Who is this?_

Clara rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help smiling as she tapped out her reply. _Shut up. You’re such an arse._

A few seconds passed, and then: _Miss you too._

Clara’s smile widened, and then another message came through. _Made a little bit of a mess. Considering just chucking the sheets in the bin and pretending not to know what happened._

Clara had to hide her face against her pillow to muffle her laughter, and sent her reply a minute later: _Sorry I can’t help._

_You’ve already helped enough._

Clara giggled softly, and tapped out one final message: _I’ll see you in the morning. Good night. I love you._

_Good night, my Clara._

She smiled at the message, his feelings conveyed to her in that small term of endearment, even if he almost never said the actual words loud, and tucked her phone back underneath her mattress as she finally settled down to sleep.


End file.
